yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuna's New Sibling Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Yuna's New Sibling Part 2. Previously on Yuna's Princess Adventure... Apple Bloom (Human): Golly, our teachers back home would be so jealous! K.I.T.T.: Shall I demonstrate my fusion with the DeLorean Time Machine, Princess Solarna? Princess Solarna: Go for it. K.I.T.T.. So, K.I.T.T. turned into Ecto-88 when he merged with the DeLorean Time Machine. K.I.T.T.: Ta-Da! Baron Von Sheldgoose: Each Infinity Stones of Power, Space, Reality, Soul, Time, and Mind. Once we get our hands on all six Infinity Stone, we'll rule the universe. And with the Space Stone, I'll open a portal to set you all free! The story continues with Princess Luna was in labor, Duchess Petunia, Prince Hiro, and Princess Celestia had to look after her. Princess Luna: Hiro! Do something! Hiro: It's alright, Hiro. Take deep breaths. Princess Celestia: Remember in your Lamaze Class. Duchess Petunia: Come on! We got a baby foal to deliver! Back at the Golden Oak Library, Princess Yuna and her friends were almost done with their training with Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (stops the watch) Wow, that was a huge record. Grubber: (finally got his whistle out of his throat) Finally! Got that right out! (blows his whistle) Break Time! Nyx: Finally. Just then, Phil was beginning to worry about Yuna's well being. Philoctetes: Yuna, are you okay, Kid? Princess Yuna: I'm okay, Phil. Philoctetes: You rookies just take it easy, you've done plenty of training for now. Princess Yuna: You're right, Phil. Princess Twila: Nyx, I just want you to meet my awesome babysitter. Nyx: Who? Princess Twila: Princess Bubblegum, she's ruler of the Candy Kingdom in the Land of Ooo. Nyx: What she do in Candy Kingdom and do with you while babysitting you? Princess Twila: She always puts Peppermint Butler in charge during her absence. Nyx: Cool! Princess Twila: PB always comes visit you during her part times? Princess Bubblegum: As always, Princess Nyx. Princess Twila: PB! Princess Bubblegum: (hugging her) Good to see you, Twila. Princess Twila: What are you doing here? Princess Bubblegum: I'd just came to support you all. Princess Twila: That's good. Nyx, this is Princess Bubblegum. Nyx: Hello. Princess Bubblegum: What a pleasure to meet you, Nyx. What happened to your birth parents? Nyx: (has tears in her eyes) They're killed by Kylo Ren, I just don't want to talk about it. Princess Bubblegum: It's okay. Come here, Nyx. (hugs Nyx to comfort her while she cries) Nyx: It's just so sad. Princess Bubblegum: It'll be alright. Princess Twila: We're still here for you, Sis. Nyx: (wipes her tears) Really? Princess Bubblegum: As always. Nyx: (now happy) Thanks. Princess Bubblegum: Anytime. As PB and Nyx hugged, Yuna and her friends came to see them. Scrappy-Doo: Hey, Girls. Princess Yuna: Princess Bubblegum, I’m Princess Yuna. Princess Bubblegum: I've heard of you and some of your friends, Yuna. (to Scrappy) Good to see you again, Scrappy. Scrappy-Doo: Great to see you too, PB. Princess Bubblegum: It sure has been a while. Just as the Ninjago Ninjas got their mechs ready for battle, Yuna started her speech about her destiny. Princess Yuna: (turns on a TV camera) If any of you can hear me, I just wanted to say that I'm proud to be ready to fight alongside with all of you so that we'll save the universe together. Princess Flurry Heart: (got her weapons) Ready. Princess Bubblegum: Mind if I can be a trainer just like you, Fizzlepop? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Sure, why not? Princess Bubblegum: Great! Just then, there was a blast from the artifact vault. Philoctetes: What was that!? Grubber: I don't know! Princess Harumi: (as the Lady Iron Dragon) Let's go and check it out. Meanwhile at the artifact vault, we see Baron Von Sheldgoose and the League of Villains grabbing the Orb of Osuvox along with the Infinity Stones. Le Frog: We got what we came for, now let's split! But as Yuna worked her reality magic, they were nothing but illusions to the League of Villains. Baby Eddie: Hey! What gives!? Lord Nooth: Her Infinity Magic! You insolent brat! You took them! Give them back! Princess Yuna: Never! Baron Von Sheldgoose: Get them! Just then, Eustace Strych used the force field device around Princess Yuna's group. Eustace Strych: That'll hold them. Baron Von Sheldgoose: (to Eustace Strych) Nice work, Eustace. (to Princess Yuna and her friends) Looks like you won't be around to see the unveiling of the power of the Infinity Stones, Princess. By the time we find your mother and your father, they'll be nothing more than a pair of statues for Bill Cipher's kingdom once we free him and the Nightmare Family from Tartaurus. Just as Yuna broke loose of the forcefield swapping the League of Villains and Yuna grabbed back the Orb and the Stones, Yuna heard and watched Fizzlepop driving Ecto-88. Princess Bubblegum: Is that a DeLorean Time Machine? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Ecto-88! Combined by KITT! It's a long story! With Sheldgoose escaping, Dragaunus and the Suarians had them surrounded. Lord Dragaunus: This ends now! Apple Bloom (Human): Dang Nabbit, Sheldgoose got away! Princess Yuna: We've only got Dragaunus and his gang to worry about! Princess Flurry Heart: Let's do it! Meanwhile on the HMHS Britannic, Solarna was waiting patiently outside the delivery room. Princess Solarna: What's taking so long? Duchess Petunia: Alright, Luna. Ready to deliver your baby? Princess Luna: I’m ready.   Hiro: You'll be alright, Luna, just start breathing.   Princess Luna: (breathing in and out) Hiro: That's it, Luna, you're doing great.  Duchess Petunia: I can see the foal crowning, get ready to push. Princess Celestia: Keep pushing, Little sister.   Princess Luna: (groaning and pushing her foal out)   Prince Isamu: (crying) Duchess Petunia: It’s a colt.   Hiro: We had a son! Princess Luna: Solarna, meet your new brother. Princess Solarna: Hello, Little brother. Prince Isamu: (giggles)   Princess Luna: He's starting to love her big sister. Duchess Petunia: Have you two got a name for him?   Hiro: Let’s name him, "Isamu." Princess Luna: It's a Japanese name for "Courage." Hiro: What do you think, Solarna?   Princess Solarna: I think it's wonderful. (looking at his little brother) Hi, Isamu, I'm your big sister, Solarna. Prince Isamu: (happily laughs)   Princess Luna: I just hope Yuna and Snowdrop are alright, they're missing out to meet him soon.   Hiro: I hope they're alright too. Princess Solarna: They will come. (to Isamu) Just wait 'till you meet your other sisters, they're going to love you as much as our parents, and I do. Back with our young heroes, Yuna was starting to lose her focus on what they're up against. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Yuna! What do you think you're doing?! Princess Yuna: I'm sorry, Fizzlepop. I was just... Princess Bubblegum: What happened? Princess Yuna: It's just complicated to talk about it right now. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: We need you to focus, Yuna! Princess Yuna: I was thinking about my newborn sibling! All right?! That's why I am so worried! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I understand that. You need to keep focused and defeat those bad guys. Princess Bubblegum: She's right, Yuna. As long as Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon hired me, I'll help anyway I can for Fizzlepop. Princess Yuna: (feels determined) Okay. Let's do this thing. As for the Human CMC, they begin their fight with Dragaunus and his Saurian lackeys. Lord Dragaunus: It looks like that Cutie Mark Crusaders had us, this should be interesting. Apple Bloom (Human): (pulls a lightsaber) Bring it on, Dragaunus! (activates her lightsaber) Lord Dragaunus: This ends now! Sweetie Belle (Human): (activates her lightsaber) No you don't! Yaaaaahh!!! Before she'd could land a direct hit, the laser beam has been fired from a gun that was used by a Sixer in which she has to deflect. Siege: Is that all you squirts got!? Scootaloo (Human): (using her lightsaber) Not this time! (destroying the wrist teleportation devices) Lord Dragaunus: NO! At last, they used the force to defeat the Saurians with the Mighty Ducks detained them in a forcefield device. As for Princess Yuna, she was using the Infinity Stones to energize her Infinity Magic. Princess Yuna: Come on! Princess Bubblegum: Be careful, Princess Yuna, the Infinity Stones are really dangerous. Princess Yuna: I will, PB. So, Yuna make ready to put a stop to Sheldgoose's evil. Suddenly, there was a huge fire on the collapsing bridge. Princess Yuna: Hold on! Strip "The King" Weathers: We need help! Lynda Weathers: Help us, Yuna! Then, Sheldgoose appeared out of nowhere. Baron Von Sheldgoose: You think you can hide from me?! Princess Yuna: Sheldgoose! Baron Von Sheldgoose: So, the Princess of Infinity has to come to me at last! So what are you going to use, the age reversal spell to turn me into a Gosling? Princess Yuna: Not quite. With that, she worked her power magic to blast Sheldgoose against the wall. But it was too late as Baron von Sheldgoose deployed the Mechagodzilla, and destroyed the magic wall. As this goes Princess Yuna used her magic to create the Iron Giant. As the Iron Giant battles the Mechagodzilla Princess Yuna ran across the iron giant's hand and used her magic to destroy the mechagodzilla's eye. Baron Von Sheldgoose: Curse you, Princess Yuna! Princess Yuna: I hope Bad Cop and his parents will arrest you and your goons! With that said she tossed ball into the mechagodzilla's head, making Sheldgoose very curious on why she'd tossed it and before he knows the ball was actually a bomb and it sent Baron Von Sheldgoose flying out of the Mechagodzilla's head and into the water below. All of a sudden, due to the weight of the now destroyed Mechagodzilla the bridge was collapsing as Yuna saved all the civilians. Princess Yuna: Oh no. Go! Go! Go! Run! Cal Weathers: Come on! Then, Yuna was caught on the cables and fell down along with the bridge. Snowdrop: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Emmet Brickowski: Yuna! NOOOOOO!!!!! Just below to where the bridge fell, Ford found Yuna on a coma when she was buried under the rocks. Ford Pines: Yuna! She's unconscious! I have to get her to the hospital! So, he took the chopper and brought her to the Ponyville Hospital for a safe recovery. At the hospital, Yuna finally woke up with all of his friends and family greeted her. Princess Yuna: (waking up) Where am I? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Look, she's waking up! Princess Bubblegum: How are you feeling, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I'm just fine, Princess Bubblegum. Princess Solarna: Yuna! (hugging her) You’re okay! Princess Yuna: (feeling pain) Ow! Careful, Solarna! Princess Solarna: (realizng her broken bones) Sorry.   Princess Yuna: What happened?   Princess Sharon: You've been on a coma for quite sometime after you risk your life to save others from the broken bridge.   Vapor: Your parents had a very special surprise for you.   Princess Yuna: What is it?   Princess Solarna: You'll see, come on, let's get you to them.   Snowdrop: Our mother was in the recovering room.   Soon enough, Yuna was taken to see her parents. Princess Luna: Yuna, meet your new baby brother, Isamu. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Luna: Isamu, meet your big sister, Yuna.   Princess Yuna: Hi, Isamu. I'm Yuna, your big sister. And this is Snowdrop.   Snowdrop: Hello.   Hiro: It looks like he loved you the most, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Look at him.   Princess Luna: I know you'll be a wonderful and helpful big sister, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Mama. (to Isamu) You will be a happy baby brother, I'll know you will, Isamu?   Hiro and Luna: (chuckles happily)   Prince Isamu: (giggles) Just as Yuna is back on her hooves, Wu and Garmadon made their announcement for Princess Bubblegum. Sensei Wu: Princess Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bubblegum, ruler of the Candy Kingdom in the Land of Ooo, you are here by recruited as a new trainer for Princess Yuna and company. (gives PB a Yuna's Company logo trainer badge) Sensei Garmadon: You're hired. Princess Bubblegum: Thank you, Sensei Wu, Garmadon. Philoctetes: (looked at Yuna) Ya hear that, Kid? We'll be stuck with PB for quite sometime. Princess Yuna: Hey, where did Baron Von Sheldgoose go? Nyx: Oh, he was arrested by Sheriff, Bad Cop, and his parents for good. As the scene changed, we see Baron Von Sheldgoose climbed out of the water and onto land where the police officers are at as he put his hands up in defeat. Baron Von Sheldgoose: Well this sucks! At last, there's a huge celebration in Yuna's honor. Grubber: Hooray for Yuna! Princess Luna: Yuna, next month, your father and I going on a vacation at El Equinedorado, so you, Snowdrop, and Solarna will spend the week with your aunt. Princess Yuna: Okay. Twilight Sparkle: Twila, you and Lilly will spend the week with Princess Bubblegum while Flash and I go on a cruise. Princess Bubblegum: Hear that, Twila? You are going to spend the week with me! Princess Twila: Awesome! Princess Celestia: This calls for celebration. Princess Yuna: (writing on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, this day was so epic when my mama had my brand new baby brother, Prince Isamu. Even more exciting, Princess Bubblegum, the ruler of Candy Kingdom in the Land of Ooo was hired to be the awesome newest trainer for me and my company for partime. Since my heroic rescue, this was the best epic day ever. Your owner, Princess Yuna." The End In the end credits, Princess Bubblegum was enjoying being the new trainer on her first day. Princess Bubblegum: Ready... set... go! Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225